


From a Commander to a Warden Commander

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Warden Commander and the Commander [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Exchanging Letters, Fluffy, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Follow up piece to Forgiveness. The Letters that Cullen and Solona will exchange.To see the chess game they are "playing" the link is here: http://www.chessgames.com/perl/chessgame?gid=1103322





	1. Chapter 1

To Warden-Commander Solona Amell (Theirin)  
C/O Marian Hawke- Kirkwall

~~My Dearest Solona,~~

~~Lady Amell.~~ (too formal!)

Solona,

I hope this letter finds you well. Your journey to Kirkwall was uneventful, I hope. I need to stop using that phrase. Maker’s breath. I write letters all the time. Why is this one so difficult? Perhaps it because of the near constant teasing from Sister Lelianna and Josephine that I actually sit and compose a letter to you.

How is Kirkwall? Better than when I was last there I suspect. I do hope your cousin’s pregnancy is going well. She was, pleasant. Wait, why am I trying to polite about Marian Hawke to you of all people? You know your cousin! That woman was a torment. Chaos incarnate. The idea of her bearing children is, frankly, terrifying.

Things are progressing nicely here at Skyhold. Though it feels a bit colder now. The army is ready for any challenge that could come our way. Though it seems that around me love has sprung as the flowers bloomed. I hope (that phrase again!) the distractions will not hinder us in the battles ahead. I would rather my soldiers have someone and something to fight for beyond me just barking orders at them. It can make the difference on the field.

I remember you have a fondness for books, and when you were here your gaze seemed to focus on a book in my office, I have sent it along for you to enjoy. Though why you would be interested in Tevene Siegecraft is beyond me. Perhaps it is the history of the subject. Do enjoy it, I have left notes in the pages as many of the ideas were used in our siege crafts here.

 

~~Ever yours,~~

Sincerely,   
Cullen Rutherford.


	2. Solona to Cullen

Cullen,

Your letter actually beat me to Kirkwall! Marian was very intrigued as to its contents. My cousin is made of curiosity, you know, especially when left to her own devices. Thankfully my travel was free of demons and darkspawn, a rarity for me I assure you.

Thank you for the book, though I must say you misinterpreted my interest in it. I was actually studying the little book of sonnets next to it, which I nicked and have thoroughly read now. I will send it back to you, though you might not have noticed it missing. Fenris does send his thanks though, he has an interest in ancient military history.

Illuminate something for me, Cullen, as you are an uncle. What does one get another person when they give birth? Its not something I am exactly versed in. Marian insists I provide her with rum once she gives birth, but everything I have read suggests that is not wise. I attempted to learn to knit, which ended badly, and then Fenris tried to teach me how to crochet, before proclaiming that no Amell woman has any gift in woven things. I fear he may be correct. As such, I have enclosed my attempts for you to burn to stay warm at Skyhold. Maker knows that is the only thing they will be good for.

I shall be in Kirkwall and the surrounding area for a few months yet. The threat of Corypheus is too great for me to leave my cousin in her current condition. But once the babes are born and the threat has passed, I plan to resume residence at Vigil’s Keep. Its dank and dreary, but there is a small horde of mabari there, perhaps one shall imprint on me. I do miss having a mabari. Every Ferelden should have one, don’t you think?

I do hope this letter helped you to scowl less, Varric was right, you spend far too much time with a serious expression. Your face may freeze that way.

Stay Safe and Warm Commander,

Solona “Lonnie”

 

_P.S. Lonnie acts like I was drooling to know what was in the letter, only to find some boring mild flirtations. Yes, I was disappointed! Fenris really does enjoy the book, hes offering to pay you for it. He’s an odd elf. She makes it seem like I am completely helpless, which I am not. You’ve met me, you know what I can do! Honestly, acting like a little pregnancy is going to slow me down. She does want another mabari, and Lonnie was politely hinting that once Cory-penis is dead that you should visit Vigil’s Keep. Its really quite nice there. If you like snow and mountains, and the fucking cold. Oh Maker, shes seen me! Bye Cullen! ~MH_


	3. Chapter 3

Solona,

 

It was you who took that book! Maker, I blamed Sera, damn now I owe her an apology. Thank you for that. The, uh yarn creations you sent are certainly interesting. Lelianna claimed the blue one, she says Baron Plucky is using it to make a nest. Josephine refuses to allow the others to be used for kindling and has used them to decorate my office and living quarters, the messengers keep getting tangled in the one over the door, that has at least made me a smile.

Varric has pestered me every day since your letter arrived, since the news of Hawke’s pregnancy really. He says you must know the location of the secret bakery he used to visit, they made something called a ‘kolache’ that she is apparently obsessed with, and he is certain her craving for the pasty will only grow with her pregnancy. He has given me a map to send you and instructions to simply use his name and keep it on his tab. He also suggests you try the coffee cake, says you will greatly enjoy it.

More people arrive at Skyhold every day, sometimes it can feel a bit overwhelming. Makes me almost miss Kirkwall, or the Circle, where I saw many of the same faces everyday. This morning the runner who brought up breakfast was a lad I did not recognize, but he swore he had delivered meals to me for the past week. I suspect he is one of Lelianna’s people, which how he fussed over tidying my office, lingering over my papers a touch too long. That woman is nosy! How did you deal with her? Its an honest question, to at least get her to be less of a busybody in my affairs. She is worse than Mia.

Advice for a gift? For your cousin? For Marian Hawke? A muzzle might be appropriate.

Ellana suggested a sling to carry the infant in, she says many of the women in her clan used them, says it freed their hands but kept the child safe and comfortable. For the moment though, I have a small nug toy sewn by Krem, though I am sure there will be other gifts from Skyhold for Hawke. She made an impression while she was here.

I am glad _someone_ is enjoying the book, though it really is a fascinating read. On that note, Pawn to D4.

 

Your move,

Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

Cullen,

 

Cheeky, Commander, very cheeky. Knight to F6. Well, at least my yarn disasters have given you some amusement. For that I am glad. Marian’s pregnancy is progressing nicely, there seems to be no ill effects from her journey in the Fade, something we are all grateful of. Fenris frets over every little thing that happens to her, apparently a case of the hiccups was cause enough to wake me from a dead sleep. As if I know anything about babies!

Marian sends her thanks to Krem for the nug, she says its perfect, and asks if its possible for a second to be made, as Dragon keep begging for her own. No one is sure what Dragon wants to do with it, she is not generally fond of toys, so we are all a tad curious.

My cousin says that Varric was right about the bakery, but to not tell him that, unless you want him to become even more insufferable. I have to agree, the coffee cake there is amazing, much better than the cakes Wynne use to bake. Maybe I can sweet talk them out of the recipe and send it to you. I do not think sending some to you would truly show how delicious the cake is.

Skyhold sounds like Vigil’s Keep during the Blight, every time I was there, seemed to be new faces. It was really strange. Now its not like that, theres a handful of retainers and Wardens, and a small army of mabari. I almost miss it. The Keep has become almost home, even though I don’t really have one anymore. Maybe I’ll consider retiring once this whole mess is done with, though probably not. I would like more time to spend on my research.

To deal with Lelianna, you need to outsmart her, or push back. Create a stack of fake papers, anytime her people are about to enter your space, just leave them out. It will irritate her to no end. I use to leave dirty limericks and poetry for her to find. It prompted some interesting discourse between her and Alistair, who she assumed had written them. Sweet Alistair couldn’t have written dirty poetry if you held a blade to his throat, it would have been completely ridiculous, comparing a woman to a flower.

You can also leave little slips of paper for her to find with something sassy written on them, like “nosy nosy Sister Nightingale.” Though my favorite note to leave is probably, “I fucked on this stack of papers. Enjoy! <3”

 

Now that I have properly horrified you, until the next letter Dear Commander.

Lonnie


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Lonnie,

 

I apologize for the tardiness of this letter, we have just returned from the Arbor Wilds. I… have no words for what happened there, between Samson’s forces and the Elven Sentinels, it’s a miracle we made it out alive. I thank the Maker and Andraste you were not there, seeing Corypheus use a Warden’s body like he was terrifying. Lavellan is going to judge Samson in the morning, and I know she will be merciful, because she has a kind heart, but there is something in me that finds forgiveness difficult. He and I trained together, he served in Kirkwall with me. I vouched for him! What I had thought was tenderness was really just greed. He was expelled from the Order for helping mages escape, but I had no idea he was taking money from not just them, but their families as well. Or just selling them into slavery. I should try to see things from his point of view, he was and still is a lyrium addict, something I struggle with every day, but I would never do what he did to feed the hunger. I couldn’t. At least, I like to hope I couldn’t.

Maker’s Breath. This is not how I wanted this letter to go, but, it feels like there is no one else who might understand. You once saw me at my worst, a side of myself that haunts me still. And yet, you seemed to think I wasn’t beyond hope. Maybe there is hope for Samson, but its not for me to decide, and that is something I am glad for.

Onto other news, Lavellan kept the Well of Sorrows out of Morrigan’s hands, which, I know you care for the woman like she is family, but she has designs for more power. Her son, Kieran is a bit of an odd child, very polite, but knows far more than he lets on.

Oh, I shouldn’t bring every grievance about your former companions to you. That’s not fair of me. But I will say you’re trick to dealing with Lelianna helped greatly. So, thank you for that.

 

Ever Yours,

Cullen

 

P.S. Pawn to C4


	6. Chapter 6

My Sweet Cullen,

 

Dump away! I’m used to people sharing their troubles with me, yours at least I can sort of help with. Lavellan taking the Well for herself was absolutely the right move. Morrigan, love her like a sister, is very power hungry. She wants to protect what is hers, and while that is fine, she does not have the same moral code you or I do. Kieran is, a unique case, have patience with the boy, for my sake, please.

But I must side track us both because,

I KNOW YOUR BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP AND YOU HAVENT TOLD ANYONE AT SKYHOLD!

Thirty-four, right? Getting a tad long in tooth, aren’t you? Skyhold’s Lion?

I jest! Don’t make that face, I know you are making it. You’ll give yourself wrinkles.

A birthday requires a gift! Now I saw that you were using a borrowed chess set in Skyhold, well borrow no longer! Wade the blacksmith whipped this for me! The wood is from a tree here at Vigil’s Keep and from your hometown of Honnleath, the pieces are made from stone found at Kinhold, and some of that fancy-ass stuff in Skyhold. I hope the symbolism is blunt enough for you.

I also sweet talked the bakery into giving me the recipe for not just their coffee cake, but also their Winter Berry Pie, which I remember you were fond of at the Circle. Both are enclosed, with the strictest instructions that they only be shared with the Head Baker and no one else. Apparently, recipes are carefully guarded items! Explains Marian’s protectiveness of her cookbook.

She is doing well, the babes are growing, and she bemoans her sizes and wonders if she’ll become too pregnant to go to the Hanged Man. Fenris reminds her that she shouldn’t visit that place anyway.

I do hope you have a good birthday, even if you choose not to share it with the people at Skyhold. I shall raise a glass to you here.

 

Many Well Wishes For The Coming Year,

Lonnie

 

P.S. I nearly forgot! Pawn to D6!


	7. Chapter 7

Lonnie,

 

I guess I shall blame you for the sudden party thrown in my honor a mere two days after your last letter arrived. Josephine, Lelianna and Ellana were quite the trio, arranging a mock melee and tourney with the soldiers. While I was not a fan of all the attention passed my way, the evident boost to morale was welcomed.

Lelianna made sure the Winter Berry Pie was baked fresh, and it was exactly how I remembered it from Kinloch. It reminded me of a time more innocent, when things seemed less, murky, I suppose. Not that my life as a Templar was all that boring, the beginning of it was, but then the Blight happened, and well, you know the story.

Maker’s breath, all these letters and so many years between us, and I am still uncertain of how to talk to you. Perhaps I do wish for a simpler time, when I could just dash away to the barracks when you and that damned Anders would bother me. That little smirk on your lips when you strolled up to talk to me. You were a torment! But a pleasant one at least. Then you left, and my words when you came back where unkind. Regret, its almost as bad as lyrium some days. I’ll not trouble you with my past worries and shall move on to other things.

Your gift touched me greatly, and yes, I did catch the symbolism, thank you. It was a wonderful and unexpected gift. I currently have it to set up to our game, though Pavus keeps trying to touch the pieces and convince me to play a round with him. I told him we could use the board in the gardens if he was that interested in a game. Strangely enough, that seemed to shut him up. Pawn to F3 my dear.

Morrigan wished for me to remind you that Summerday is in a few weeks and while she is staying at Skyhold the usual procession her son would attend will have to be delayed, but she expects you to be present next year when Kieran dons the costume for such an event. Seems the lad is quite taken with you, Lonnie, but then again, who isn’t?

 

Enjoy your holiday,

Cullen


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet Cullen,

 

And a happy Summerday to you too! I would not miss Kieran in the procession for anything! I am equally fond of the boy, he is like a nephew to me. Castling my King and Rook, you cheeky man.

Regret is a bitter pill, you don’t have to wonder about how to talk to me, just talk to me. If you upset me, I will let you know. That much should be obvious by now. And we chose to torment you because you made it easy, but you never lash out at us in anger or sought revenge. It was a game and was never meant to harm you. It was why your words hurt me so badly back at the Circle, because while I was certainly interested, I did not realize you had been, nor that I had caused you pain. Which was never my intent. For that, I am very sorry.

I am glad the pie was able to make you smile, even for a bit. At least it wasn’t my attempt at cooking. I can, boil things? Marian is the true cook in the family, Maker does she have talents! When I was in the Circle she use to send me letters and sketches she would do, they really helped me when I was down. I would like to hope that our correspondence has given you a measure of peace as well. If not, my cousin has offered to send you something she calls, “naughty sketches of pretty ladies from the Blooming Rose” which, sounds worse than it is. Its more that she pays a woman to come by and pose for her while she draws. The work is lovely, and surprisingly tasteful for Marian. She did show me her rendition of you for her “Sexy Men of Kirkwall”, which apparently was never posted anywhere, which is a shame, it is very good. I think I shall have it framed and hang it in the library at Vigil’s Keep.

I’ve been in Kirkwall nearly four months now, the longest I’ve been anywhere in a great many years, its been strange, seeing the same people every day. Several of them know me by name, and they have ceased looking at me like I will suddenly sprout another head and breath fire at them. Some have asked to join the Wardens, which, I am careful about allowing, and I always make sure they know what they are getting into before I say yes. The Warden life is not for everyone, it certainly wasn’t something I had planned, but, there you go.

Oh, and here I go, getting all morose on you. I should stop that!

 

Happier Words Next Time, Promise!

Lonnie


	9. Chapter 9

SOLONA ADINA AMELL!

 

BURN THOSE IMAGES! Oh, sweet Andraste! I didn’t think she was serious about creating that. Please tell me you don’t really have a copy of it! Solona, I beg you, please destroy those. It would not be appropriate for anyone to see them.

Bishop to E3…

So the other day Lady Morrigan’s son, Kieran, went through that strange mirror. Ellana went with her to rescue the boy and came back, somber, I suppose that is the word. Neither of them would share what happened, but the boy said the strangest thing to me, something about the song in my blood no longer echoing in his mind. Can you puzzle out what that could mean? Truly I doubt it has anything to do with my struggles with lyrium, but it was so odd. I wasn’t sure how to react honestly.

Ellana and Solas have parted ways, she returned from a trip with him her vallaslin gone, and this haunted, broken look. I sought her out to offer comfort, but she pushed me aside. Dorian tells me that in many ways the hedge mage was her first. The first heartbreak is always the hardest it seems, at least it was for me. Oh Solona, was I fool? Back then? Its silly to ask such a thing, I know, and I probably don’t have a right to ask. Just, forget about it.

Oh, don’t mind me, I was just reflecting on things…

 

Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

Cullen,

 

Alistair has only been gone a few months, and we were together over a decade, he was, exactly who I needed. Right now, I am warring with myself, with my feelings because I still love him. I will always love him, but I also don’t think you are foolish. You are a kind, funny, wonderful man, who for some reason chose to put up with me when we were at the Circle, and has chosen to rediscover who I am.

I want to see where this will go, but at the same time, I hope you understand my need to go about things slowly, to be certain before this moves forward.

I care about you greatly, Cullen. But at the same time, I am alone for the first time in my life. In the Circle, I had Anders, much as you Templars tried to keep us apart, and then Alistair. So now, I kind of wish to see how I stand on my own, without leaning on someone for support.

Part of me feelings so guilty for even entertaining such thoughts, hes not been gone a year yet, but I am admitting to caring about someone else so quickly? It almost doesn’t feel proper. Marian says that people grieve differently, and Alistair and I were Wardens, we knew we had limited time together, but I always thought we would go together. Its hard to accept that my partner, my best friend, isn’t here anymore.

Oh Cullen, whatever shall we do with ourselves? Depress each other talking about guilt and regret and unrequited feelings?

Well nope! I wont end this letter on a depressed note.

Why did the Warden visit the Deep Roads?

… He said it was his *Calling!*

 

That was a terrible joke, I’m sorry.

Knight to D7.

 

Lonnie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gets a letter from Marian

Cullen Rutherford,

 

You son of a bitch! No offense to your mother, I’m sure she is a lovely woman, but you and your emotions keep making my cousin cry, and I am done putting up with each letter she receives becoming a crying episode. She cries, I cry, and Fenris becomes confused, and when Fenris is confused he gets very stabby and pulling hearts from chests. Great for slavers and bandits, not great for his heavily pregnant wife who is worried about his safety because she cant be his back up.

So, shit or get off the pot as my father would say.

Do you care about her?

It’s a simple yes or no question. She feels guilt because she cares about you, but Alistair just died, and I keep telling her, Alistair would want her to be happy, to find a measure of joy in this bullshit life. I find you… tolerable, so long as you cease making her feel conflicted about her emotions.

Don’t be like me and Fenris, dancing around each other, too afraid to admit because the other person might get hurt, or because it would be safer for them. That’s all a load of bullshit and you know it! She can protect herself, you can protect yourself, together you can help the other become stronger. That’s how shit like this works.

She and Alistair worked because he understood how to sneakily make her stronger, he played the charming doofus, she knew it, but he made her laugh. They protected and learned together. True, she will always love Alistair, but you aren’t replacing him, or filling the Alistair shaped hole in her life. Your relationship would be different, all of them are. And no one is asking you to take him place. But she needs you, she is lost right now. Be steady for Solona.

Stop worrying about the past, think about the present, the future, does the Cullen of today want to be with the Solona of today? Or is he fantasizing about the eighteen-year-old girl who shamelessly flirted with him to watch him blush and stammer? Reflect on that and then move forward. Do not make me come to Skyhold to beat some sense into you, cause I will do it. Babies strapped to my tits and all.

 

I’m watching you!

Marian Hawke


	12. Chapter 12

Cullen,

 

I sincerely apologize for what Marian wrote in her letter, please do not take offense, she sort of means well. I was looking forward to your letter, and yet none arrived and that is when she told me she sent you a letter because she saw me crying, and just, please don’t take my cousin’s insanity for my own. Hopefully though, since the babies have been born she will calm down, but we both know that is a lie.

I’m officially an Auntie! (Well, cousin so many times removed but whatever). She had two beautiful girls, Camilla and Helena. We are completely over the moon! Fenris was a bit surprised since he didn’t actually believe her when she told him months ago that the Healer had told her it was twins, and really, what did he expect? Twins run not just on the Hawke side but also the Amell. The silly elf.

I’ll be in Kirkwall for a few more weeks, just to help Marian settle in and then it is on the first ship back to Vigil’s Keep. I am ready to sleep in my own bed once again. Plus I have heard from the Wardens there that there is a new brood of mabari pups for me to train up, which is always exciting. Nothing quite like getting to spend your day with puppies and magical theory! Okay, maybe not for you, but for me that sounds like bliss.

I know I have said it before, but consider this an official invitation to Vigil’s Keep. You are more than welcome and while I know it’s a bit out of the way, you could stop by on your way through to see your sister. Mia is delightful and says you are overdue for a vacation once this whole mess is dealt with. Personally, I’ll come to Skyhold and wield my wooden spoon with great violence if the Inquisitor doesn’t give you some shore-leave.

I hope everything is alright with you, Don’t leave me worrying, plus I still need to kick your arse in chess now!

 

Please write me soon!

Lonnie


	13. Chapter 13

My Dear Solona,

 

Can you accept my humble apologies? Events happened, and I was forced away from Skyhold for a time. Leaving me unable to receive and reply to any letters. The good news is, the Inquisitor was victorious! And I did get Hawke’s letter, I see motherhood has not changed her. Do not worry, I wasn’t offended, I am use to her brand of protectiveness. It’s almost charming.

She did have some excellent advice though, to stop dancing around our feelings and just say what we feel. So here it goes, I care greatly for you Solona, and I truly hope that you share some kind emotions towards me, despite everything in our past. I hope you might have a place for me in your life, I don’t want to take his place. Honestly, I don’t think I could. He was one of a kind, much like you. But maybe, you have a place for this former Templar somewhere.

I will be visiting Mia in the very near future, but the route I am forced to take does not bring me through your area and since part of my journey is to escort refugees, I cannot alter the arrangements. Perhaps something can be planned after that though, depends on how soon Lavellan requires my return. Even though the sky is healed, there is still much to be done. No rest for the wicked and all that, right?

You have a worse sense of humor than the Iron Bull.  Queen to D2.

 

Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

Cullen,

 

Luckily your letter arrived a day before I was to set out for Vigil’s Keep! Marian can be strangely insightful at times, one of her many quirks. The news of the Inquisitor’s victory reached us here, and I am very glad you are safe. You helped safe the world, how does it feel?

I’m dancing around things I shouldn’t be. Yet again.

Fenris actually brought up something that made me think. As much as I don’t want to tarnish the memory of Alistair by leaping into something new, Fenris pointed out that Alistair would not wish to see me tear myself apart over guilt. He would want me to be happy, in whatever path I choose.

Fenris was right of course, but he was being awfully smug about it. So, I punched him.

I do have a place for a former Templar in my life, but the question is, does the Inquisition’s Commander have a place for a Warden like me in his? You reside at Skyhold, and I, when not travelling, am at Vigil’s Keep. I don’t know what sort of life we could make, but I would be willing to try, as long as you allow me to set the pace perhaps?

I wish I could detour and meet up with you on your journey, never hurts to have some extra firepower, but sadly I cannot. Some of the Wardens from Adamant will be arriving and I am to review them and see who is and isn’t about to go to their Calling. Not a position I like being in, but apparently, I am the only Warden Commander close enough to make the judgement. Its probably some form of punishment from the First for wandering off while I searched for the Cure.

Anyway, I have faith we shall see each other soon. Pawn to C5

 

Much Love,

Lonnie


	15. Chapter 15

Warden-Commander Comtess Solona Adina Amell-Theirin, Arlessa of Amaranthine, Senior Enchanter of Kinloch Circle, Hero of Ferelden, Savior of the Fifth Blight, Slayer of Urthemiel, Vanguard of the Scared Urn of Andraste, and Liberator of the Circle of Magi.

 

Inquisitor Lady Ellana Lavenllan is hereby requesting your presence to the crowning of Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast as Divine Victoria onto the Sunburst Throne. Please join us as we welcome our Divine into the Chantry.

The event is to be held on the First Day of Harvestmere in Val Royeaux at the White Spire.

This humble day would not have arrived where it not for your support and aid during this past year as Thedas fought against a Magister of Old.

 

Please RSVP by the Twentieth day of August so that accommodations befitting your station may be arranged.

May the Maker bless you.

~~~

 

Lonnie,

 

I know this will beat you to Vigil’s Keep, but Josephine would not cease pestering me to invite you, even though I informed her several times that it was highly unlikely you would be able to attend. She says even if you decline, the fact the Inquisition extended an invitation is all that really matters.

Sometimes I don’t understand politics in the slightest. But I am thankful I will be in Ferelden at the time. No nobles will be pinching my bottom this time around.

 

Cullen.


	16. Chapter 16

Lonnie,

 

Though I am sure there is at least one letter waiting for me at Skyhold, I felt the need to write you from my sister’s home. Well, to be honest, she threatened to make me sleep in the stables if I didn’t. Not that I didn’t want to write you, I just thought I would wait until I was back at Skyhold.

A certain nosy Nightingale reminded me that your birthday would occur while I was visiting Ferelden, so I took it upon myself to visit the Circle on my way through and picked up a book or two that I thought might interest you.

Ever since your last letter, I haven’t stopped thinking about you, about what we could build together, if that is what we both chose. Its made me very distracted, even my siblings have commented on it. Lavellan granted me extra leave time should I have a need for it, and perhaps I will use it in the very near future, but for the moment, I am playing chess with my nieces and nephews. While these games are quicker, I find myself not focusing well and thus I have lost four of the seven games played so far.

Perhaps I shall blame you for my losses and demand recompense for my lost dignity.

I just wanted to write you to say Happy Birthday and that I have been thinking about you.

 

Love,

Cullen.


End file.
